


YOU DON'T DO IT FOR ME ANYMORE

by yoohyeonicorn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Affection, F/F, Lots of Crying, Love, Switzerland, Want, Wedding, Winter, i wanna give them hugs T_T, mountain, this hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohyeonicorn/pseuds/yoohyeonicorn
Summary: Being at the wedding of Yubin's friends in Switzerland, Yoohyeon attempts to get closer to Yubin what with all the "love-in-the-air" atmosphere, but it all heads south when things don't go as she wanted.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	YOU DON'T DO IT FOR ME ANYMORE

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of time on my hands, and lots of thoughts in my head, clearly.  
> I just love any scenario with 2yoo; it makes for good fun when experimenting with fiction ;)

**YOU DON'T DO IT FOR ME ANYMORE**

“Just because I want to, doesn't mean I will.” Yubin said in sing-song, to Yoohyeon, as they stood behind the crowd of guests focusing on the couple standing under the white marquee, exchanging their vows.

Yoohyeon frowned at the lack of attention and stepped closer, playfully. “Try me,” she tempted, but hesitated, her nose just shy of touching Yubin’s.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Yubin pushed her back in a harsh whisper, recreating the distance between them. “Are you trying to ruin the moment? If people see us then-”

“Then what, Yubin?” Yoohyeon snapped, taken aback, looking at the crowd of people now heading indoors to the winter lodge to continue the celebrations. “Everyone’s leaving. What are you so worried about? You keep doing this, leaving me in the dust every time.”

“There’s a time and a place, Yoohyeon. Don’t do this now. I know you’re hurting.” Yubin turned away from Yoohyeon to follow the crowd inside, which was now way ahead of them.

“Hurting?!” Rage filled Yoohyeon’s heart as her chest began throbbing with a dull pain. “I’m asking the one person I love in my whole entire life to love me back when she won’t, and you think I’m just hurting? You talk about time and place, well look around you. We’re at a wedding.”

Yubin looked around, hoping no one heard her, then turned around and pulled Yoohyeon by the hem of her jacket into the snow-covered forest.

“No!” Yoohyeon huffed as the tears began to rise, “I'm not going to run off into the middle of a fucking forest to have you scold me while someone's wedding is taking place. Someone _I_ don't even know. These are _your_ friend's. Yet again, I came with _you_ , to Switzerland, for _you_.” Yoohyeon sobbed hard tears, her eyes red with fury. Looking down at Yubin’s hand still holding the hem of her jacket, thoughts circled her head. “And you learnt nothing from all the movies we've watched together. You can’t even grab my hand. Where’s the compassion in that? All I’ve ever wanted is some affection from you, why can't you give me that? Is it that embarrassing for you?” Yoohyeon’s voice now small. Small as the cracks forming in her fragile heart.

“Yoohyeon, you don't understand, and this isn't some fucking love story!” Yubin shook the snowflakes from her face as they began to fall, some resting on her dark red hair.

“To hell with that!” Yoohyeon ripped her jacket from Yubin’s grasp, panting as she sobbed. “You’ve ruined every hope of there ever being one,” she cried, her sobs loud enough to cause the birds to fly off the frosty branches. “I just want to be wanted by you.”

Yubin stood silent in front of Yoohyeon. The sound of only the snow crunching beneath her boots as she tried to form her words. With only the brief clenching of her jaw to prevent the line of tears forming from falling down, she quickly looked up to the white sky as she gathered her thoughts, squeezing her eyes tightly. After a moment she opened them wide, dropping her head to the ground. Glaring into the crystal snow, she swallowed hard as the lump in her throat pushed away the words she had been so reluctant to say. But had been meaning to. “Yoohyeon”, she looked up at her, sniffling, biting her tongue to stop the words from pouring out, but they slipped out before she could stop them. “You don’t do it for me anymore.”

Silence.

Everything for a moment felt like it was in slow motion.

Yoohyeon watched Yubin utter the words she never thought she’d hear from her, especially today, on a wedding day. A happy day. Reality was taking far too long to kick in. She was numb. Was it the cold? Or was it the thick snowflakes falling faster between them that she couldn’t place herself, or believe that this was real. _Am I dreaming?_ Yoohyeon slowly wiped the tears away from her wet face, her nose as red as Rudolph’s as she cleared her throat. Shrugging her shoulders, she slowly looked up at Yubin, seconds from breaking out into hot tears again, her lips quivering. “Well, what can I say?” She wiped her nose. “I’ve loved and I’ve lost.”

Yoohyeon ran. Ran as fast as she could from Yubin, from the wedding, from everything. Upon reaching the winter lodge, anger seared through her cold, shaking body as she flung her stuff into her suitcase and left before Yubin would return to see her gone.

Pain, pain, pain pounded in her head, pounded in her heart. Yoohyeon didn’t know how to stop it. Taking a taxi to the airport was the only thing she wanted to do. Home. That’s where she needed to be. The more she cried silently in the back seat, the more her head flooded with Yubin’s face, Yubin’s voice. Rubbing her forehead, she muttered to herself desperately, “no, no, no,” trying rub the memory away. As much as she needed to go home, there was somewhere else she’d rather be. “Stop the car!”

Back at the lodge, Yubin was frantic. She had asked everyone if they had seen Yoohyeon, but no one had. She’d tried calling her countless times, only for her calls to be ignored. She knew Yoohyeon wasn’t in the right state of mind right now, how could she be? Hell, neither was she. Yubin tapped on her phone, rapidly, searching for the number of the nearest airport... then abruptly stopped.

She knew where she was.

Moments later, a taxi pulled up to the side of a rocky mountain road to the entrance of a park. “The Swiss National Park.” Yubin muttered as she exited the taxi which sped off at her departure. “She has to be here,” she hoped. Making her way across the rocky trail, Yubin scouted, looking for Yoohyeon, only for her to stop and have her breath taken away by the vastness of snow-covered mountains and alpine scenery, not to mention the scent of pinecones and fresh snow. She walked on. Approaching a bench in the near distance, she continued to search.

There she was. Laying on the wooden bench; her fists clenching her coat to her chest for warmth. Something she'd been receiving less of. “Should have known you’d be here,” Yubin approached the bench, slowly. “We went hiking here the first day we arrived.” She watched Yoohyeon as she was cooped up in a foetal position, the coat keeping her warm. “Can I sit?” She tried, as Yoohyeon slowly but surely sat up, avoiding contact with Yubin. She wasn’t sure whether to get up and leave, or stay. “Stay.” Yubin answered the question to her thoughts.

Yoohyeon looked up with a puzzled frown. “Why should I?”

“Look, you can’t deny things haven’t changed between us.”

“Well, they’ve pretty much been the same for me. I guess I’ll just have to learn not to expect anything from you anymore.”

“My words came out much more painful than I thought they would. I’m sorry I spat it out like that. It hurt me hearing them as much as they hurt you.”

Yoohyeon remained silent. She was done holding onto to something that only she seemed to care about. Her wishful thinking had broken her heart. Nothing would be the same between them anymore.

“But Yoohyeon, you want affection so badly, but you don’t think I have wants, too?”

“Just say it and I’ll stay, Yubin. Just say it. I can’t keep doing this with you.”

“It’s that simple for you?”

“It is. Say it.”

"Well..." Yubin got off the bench and took two steps forward, before looking back at Yoohyeon, who looked back at her. “...Next time, don’t hesitate.”


End file.
